


High Performance

by chemm80



Series: Body Work 'Verse [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax remembers the car, of course.  He saw it up in Lodi a couple of months ago, and it’s not easy to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Performance

Jax is leaning against the bar in the clubhouse, figures he’ll work up the energy to pull a beer from the tap any minute now.Jax is thinking of just spending the night in his room here instead of going home.The rest of the crew has already called it a day and a night alone sounds pretty good.The shop’s been busy and he’s definitely had more than enough of dealing with the public.At least the day is almost over.

 

He catches a movement on the yard monitor out of the corner of his eye and sighs heavily.There’s a car pulling in. The ones that come in right at fucking closing time are always the ones wanting something major, too. _Damn it_.He is so not in the mood for this shit.But then he looks again, and a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth.

 

The car is a black ’67 Impala, looking as slick as the day she rolled off the line.Jax watches it pull up to the office and the driver gets out—a tall, bowlegged guy in a leather jacket.He remembers the car, of course.He saw it up in Lodi a couple of months ago, and it’s not easy to forget.Neither is the driver.Dean Winchester.

Dean walks toward the office and Jax’s grin gets wider.He turns and jogs to the door.Gotta hurry or he’ll miss the show.

As he’s crossing the pavement to the shop, Jax can see Gemma sitting at the office desk through the open doorway.Dean’s leaning over her with both hands on the desk, got a smile on his face that Jax can see from here, probably gets him all the pussy he can handle and maybe a little more besides.Jax chuckles and shakes his head.Dean really doesn’t know Gemma.It’s not a question of whether Dean’s about to have his ass handed to him—the question is how bad.

Jax approaches from slightly off Dean’s left flank, and he’s not being sneaky, he’s really not.Dean could have seen him coming just fine if Gemma hadn’t leaned forward right then, giving him a shot of her cleavage.Jax hangs back behind the doorframe, watching as Dean turns a little red around the ears and swallows hard.

“Can I help you with somethin’?” Gemma says, in a tone that makes it clear to Jax that Dean’s already opened his mouth and said something he’s about to regret, but he keeps talking anyway.

“Oh, I bet you can,” Dean says, grinning.

Gemma looks out the door, ignoring Jax and nodding at the Impala. “Nice car,” she says.

“Love of my life,” Dean says, then lowers his voice conspiratorially.“But don’t worry—she’s not the jealous type.”

Gemma gets up and comes around the desk, lays a manicured hand on Dean’s chest.“You think that back seat can take it?” Gemma purrs.

And yeah, that’s already more than Jax wants to hear, so he slips around behind Dean, through the bay door and up the steps into the office.

“Hey, Dean,” Jax says, slapping Dean on the shoulder as he turns toward him.“You met my mom already, huh?”

Dean’s mouth falls open.Gemma just folds her arms and smirks.

“I…uh…” Dean starts, then stops and scratches the back of his neck.

“Oh, _man_ ,” Jax says, shaking his head at Dean in mock disgust.“Do I need to kick your ass right now?Because it’s been a long day and I’m kinda tired…”

“I had the situation in hand,” Gemma says, with just a hint of a suggestive lilt.“But thanks for offering to take care of it for me, darlin’.Such a good boy,” she finishes, with a little pout.

“Whoa, okay, enough,” Jax says, grimacing and showing her his palm.

Dean’s recovered a little by this time, mouth starting to twitch with a grin.

“Serves you right for lettin’ me make an ass of myself,” Dean says to Jax.

Jax shakes his head and quirks a smile.“Oh, no, don’t put it on me.You walked into that one all on your own.”

Dean acknowledges the truth of the statement with a tilt of his head and a raised brow.

“Mrs. Morrow, I take it?” Dean asks, looking at Gemma.

Gemma purses her lips and gives him a lopsided smile.“Gemma’ll do just fine.”

Dean makes a face, then hesitates before saying, “I, um…I didn’t mean anything…”

Jax decides to let him off the hook before his ears catch fire from the heat of his blush.

“So, Dean, I’m guessin’ you didn’t come down here just to hit on my mom,” he says.

“Uh, no, actually it’s about my car,” Dean says, looking relieved at the chance to change the subject.“Started making a noise while I was up at Palo Alto yesterday.I think it’s the alternator, but it’s getting kind of hard to find parts for her.Thought you might be able to help me out.”

Jax nods.“Probably.Got quite a few classic car clubs around here. We keep a lot of parts in stock. Pull around and I’ll see what we’ve got.”

“Oh, no thanks, I really just need the alternator.I don’t like anybody touching her but me,” Dean finishes, with a slightly sheepish grin.

Jax huffs a little laugh.“I get it.I’m the same way about my bike.”Jax considers a moment.“Pull her around; you can use the garage,” Jax says, ignoring his mother’s raised eyebrow.“Unless you were planning to change it out in a motel parking lot or somethin’?” Jax adds, with a questioning look.

Dean frowns and shakes his head.“No man, I appreciate the offer, but it’s late and I don’t wanna keep you…”

Jax waves him off.“Don’t worry about it.Bike’s been needin’ an oil change anyway; I just can’t ever find the time.Today’s as good a day as any.”

Dean looks at him for a minute, then nods assent.“Okay, then.Thanks.”

“Good.Center bay,” Jax says nodding toward the front of the garage.

Gemma waits until Dean is down the steps before she speaks.

“So, you know this guy, huh?” She asks softly.

“Not that well, met him up in Lodi a couple of months ago.He helped me out.”

Gemma’s eyes follow Dean.“Uh huh.I bet.”

Jax snorts.“Stop already.”

Gemma turns her head to smirk at Jax, then looks back at Dean.

“Darlin,’ I’m a married woman, but I’m pretty sure anybody with a pulse wants to hit that.”

“Behave yourself,” Jax says, nudging her with his elbow.

“Right back at ya, kid,” Gemma says.Then she gives him one of those looks she has, the one that says she sees right through him.Every. Damned. Time.“But then, it’s a little too late for that, isn’t it?”

Jax meets her eyes for a second, then shakes his head, grinning wryly.“I’ll see you later, Mom.”

Gemma picks up her bag to leave. She pats him on the shoulder, smiling slightly.“Be safe.I won’t wait up.”

Jax rolls his eyes and holds up a hand in goodbye, already heading for the garage.

Dean’s got the Impala’s hood up listening to the engine when Jax walks up beside him. Dean gives him a questioning look.

“Yeah, sure sounds like a bad alternator bearing,” Jax says.He picks up a screwdriver from the toolbox behind him and sets the point against the alternator housing.“Oh, yeah…feel that?”Dean lays a finger against the screwdriver’s shaft.

Dean nods.“Rattling around in there like a motherfucker.”

“Yep.Good thing you didn’t try to drive very far with it like that.I’ll go see what we’ve got.Be right back.”

When Jax comes back with the part, Dean’s stripped to a black T-shirt, leaning over the car.Jax sets the alternator down on the worktable behind Dean and Dean straightens up.

“Got you a new belt while I was at it.Got everything else you need?” Jax asks.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“All right, I’ll just be over here.”

Dean nods, picks up a wrench and dives back in.

Jax goes over to his bike and starts loosening the drain plug, but he’s done this a hundred times and he’s watching Dean as much as he is working.Dean obviously knows what he’s doing.In fact, Jax thinks he probably looks more comfortable than he’s ever seen him, not that he knows him that well.He doesn’t think Dean’s a mechanic by trade, though.Mechanics don’t keep a full-on suturing kit in their cars, much less some of the other stuff he had in that trunk.Jax only got a quick look up in Lodi and it was dark, but he saw enough. _Who the hell is this guy?_

Jax doesn’t like to ask a lot of questions—God knows he’s kept plenty of secrets in his own life—but he’s already trusted this guy a lot further than he probably should have and he needs to know more about him.He clears his throat.

“So, you out here checking on your brother again?”

Dean stills for a moment, then straightens up.He gives Jax a sideways glance and nods.

Jax raises his eyebrows.“Everything okay?”

Dean looks away, and leans back under the hood as he speaks. _Hiding_ , Jax thinks. Dean says, “Yeah.He’s fine.Everything’s fine.”

Jax frowns a little as he lets it drop.He’s seen a lot of people covering up serious hurt in his life, but this…it’s a festering sore.He decides it’s better not to poke at it.

He settles back in to work, and it’s a good thing this isn’t a complicated job, because he’s kind of distracted.He watches Dean’s back muscles flexing under his shirt as he wrestles with the bolts, giving out a soft grunt of effort every now and then.And maybe it’s just the sound of it bringing back memories from Lodi, but Jax has to admit he’s a little turned on.

Jax shakes his head to clear it.He watches the last of the oil drip out into the waste pan until he sees Dean straighten up.Dean has the alternator loose now, and Jax watches the bulge of his shoulders as he lifts the bad part out of the engine compartment.Jax has seen plenty of muscle-bound bikers, some of them gym rats and some of them just built that way, but Dean’s not like that.He’s solid enough, but Jax thinks it looks more like the kind of muscle you get from hard work, just a general level of fitness unaided by machines or fancy supplements.And it really shouldn’t be as hot as it is.

Jax gets up to get a new crush washer from the shelf behind Dean, and he has to adjust himself a little, thanking God for loose-fitting jeans.Jax stops short when he hears Dean saying something.He’s muttering under his breath, low and kind of sexy, actually.“Come on, baby, just a little farther.That’s it…good…yeah…” And Jax has to take a deep breath then, because _shit_ , he doesn’t know whether to be weirded out or just jump the guy right here and now.

“Are you talking to the car?” Jax finally manages to ask, casually enough, he thinks.

Dean turns his head and eyes him over his shoulder.“Do you mind? Tryin’ to have a little alone time with my baby over here.”

Jax rolls his eyes.“Hey, don’t mind me.I just work here.”

Dean straightens up and picks up a rag, wipes his hands and smirks.“Yeah, it’s a car thing.I wouldn’t expect you to understand.Go back to your little motor scooter,” he says, making a shooing gesture.

Jax narrows his eyes and steps closer to Dean, crowds him a little.Dean holds his ground for a long second, then turns his back on Jax and wanders toward the back of the service bay, tossing the rag on the workbench.

“I know you’re not talking shit about my bike,” Jax says, following Dean a step or two behind and watching him closely.Dean knows he’s right there, too—it’s clear from the way he carries himself, with his weight balanced on the balls of his feet and ready for anything.

They’re playing a little game here; Jax just needs to figure out which one it is.

Dean stops walking then and eyes Jax over his shoulder for a second or two. Then he nods his head in the direction of Jax’s Harley.“I just think you might be overcompensating a little with the crotch rocket,” he says. 

_That’s it._ Jax grabs a handful of his shirt and shoves him face-first into the wall.He follows through with his body and throws his weight into Dean to hold him there, forearm braced across his shoulders.Dean grunts with the impact and Jax uses his advantage to grab both of Dean’s wrists and pin them against the wall.

“Wanna find out?” Jax says low, next to Dean’s ear.

Jax knows he's crossed a line. Hell, he's busted through the door and called Dean out. He waits to see how it’s going to go down, watches Dean’s hands curl slowly into fists, feels the tension thrumming through Dean’s body…they’re either gonna fuck or fight.Jax is already hard, would really prefer the former, but he’s ready either way.

“Pushy little bitch, aren’t you?” Dean says, but Jax thinks he’s breathing harder than he should be.Jax decides to push it, see how much Dean’ll give.

“Shut up,” he says in a commanding tone.Dean lets out a little huff of breath, tries to act cool, but Jax feels the way his heels inch up off the floor, back arching slightly. _Oh yeah.It’s on._

Jax leans hard against Dean, pushing him into the wall.“Don’t move,” he says, and Dean exhales sharply and shudders, and _God,_ he looks so fucking hot—mouth open and panting, eyes half shut.

“Stay there,” Jax orders, taking his hands away from Dean’s wrists.Dean flattens his hands against the wall and just does what he’s told, hands up just like Jax left them. It sends a thrill of power through Jax.It catches him off guard, and he lets a little moan slip out.

Jax lays his forearm across Dean’s back and leans into him, kicks his feet further apart.He rolls his hips in and up, hard cock rubbing against Dean’s ass, Jax watching his face.Dean gasps and licks his lip again and Jax’s hips stutter and jerk.He has to touch…he lays his fingers over Dean’s open mouth and Dean takes them in without hesitation, sucking, swirling his tongue over and around and _oh, Jesus, so hot._ A shock of arousal pulls Jax’s body against Dean’s like a magnet to steel, flush together at shoulder and hip, and Jax’s brain just shuts down— _God, yes, now,_ looping over and over through his mind, or maybe he says it out loud—who the hell knows, it’s just too good.

Jax slides his other hand around Dean, across his twitching abs and down into the front of Dean’s jeans, wraps his hand around his hard cock and pulls up slow, running his thumb through the moisture at the head.Dean moans low and rough around Jax’s fingers and _shit,_ he’s gotta…

“Get ‘em off,” he rasps, can’t believe how hot it is when Dean just complies, unfastening his jeans and sliding them down. Jax pulls his fingers from Dean’s mouth and presses them into the crease of Dean’s ass, circling the tight opening, working Dean’s cock with his other hand, and Dean closes his eyes, lets his head fall back slightly.

“Shirt, too,” Jax says, and Dean leans up and pulls his T-shirt off over his head without a word. Jax keeps his hands working, but _God,_ it’s too much, so much skin under him and he leans in, sinks his teeth into the muscle at Dean’s shoulder.Dean jumps at the sting, then lets out a moan as Jax pushes one finger inside him.Jax works him hard, feeling Dean’s body clench and squeeze around one hand, cock leaking and jerking in the other.He slides in another finger then, and _shit, so tight_.He’s got to move this along or he’s not going to make it.

Jax takes his hands away and Dean groans, panting harshly.Jax slips a condom out of his wallet and undoes his jeans hurriedly, rips open the packet and rolls the condom on.Dean braces both hands on the wall and just waits, and it’s so goddamned hot, Jax has to take hold of his own cock and squeeze, just breathe for a second.He moves close to Dean then and wraps one arm around his waist, guides himself with the other, pressing inside him.Dean gives a hitching groan, a forced-out sound that makes Jax’s legs feel suddenly weak, and he stops with the head of his cock just inside the rim, shaking.

“Fuck, Dean… _God,_ ” Jax says, looking down at where he’s inside Dean.He gives an experimental push and Dean grunts but holds his position.It’s too much, too tight and a little too dry, and Jax doesn’t really doubt that Dean would take it without complaint, might even be into a little pain, but that’s not what this is about.He looks around for something to ease the way, something he can get to without moving much…and then he sees it.He reaches for the bottle on the work bench beside him and screws off the top, spills the liquid over his fingers.He pulls out and smears the slick around Dean’s hole and over his own cock, then jacks himself a couple of times just to relieve the pressure, his hand sliding easily along his length. _Oh yeah, that’ll work_.

Jax lines up then and _fuck_ , it’s amazing, he just slips inside so damned smooth, drawing a moan from them both.He pulls back and rolls his hips, slow in and out, so good he never wants to stop.He keeps going, feels his orgasm start to tingle up his spine, but holds back, wants to make it last a while.He leans over Dean, licking and sucking at the sweat that breaks out across his shoulders, keeps thrusting slow and easy and so deep, Dean braced and pushing back against him. _Fuck, so good._

Dean takes his right hand off the wall and jacks himself, hard and slow pulls at first, then getting faster with the pace of his breathing.Jax hooks both arms around Dean’s shoulders and stays right with him, fucking into him harder and faster until Dean’s grunting softly with every thrust.

Jax waits, he tries, but he knows he’s not going to last much longer. He’s crazy with it, gasping and grunting, desperate with the need to come, and _fuck, what the hell is Dean waiting for_ …then a thought hits him.

“Come on, Dean, come for me…do it _now,”_ Jax says sharply, andDean seizes almost instantly, clenching and squeezing so hard around Jax, it jerks him over the edge too, like falling off a cliff.Jax grips Dean hard, pulsing inside him, panting against his shoulder as he comes down.

“That was…interesting,” Jax says, after he’s caught his breath.He slides out of Dean with a groan, getting rid of the rubber.

Dean’s answering grunt is noncommittal.Then he looks back over his shoulder.

“What the hell is that stuff, anyway?” Dean asks, turning back to frown suspiciously at Jax.

Jax smiles as he pulls up his jeans.“Motorcycle engine oil.”

Dean’s mouth falls open.“You fucked me with motor oil?” Dean stares at him for a minute, then shakes his head in disbelief.“I don’t even know how to respond to that.”

Jax shrugs.

Dean narrows his eyes at him.“Four-stroke?”

“Little more than that, I think,” Jax says, raising an eyebrow at Dean.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Dean says dryly.

“Hey, high performance synthetic, man.The good stuff.”

Dean considers and finally concedes the point with a tilt of his head.“Okay, I guess that is kind of hot.”

“Damn straight,” Jax says, reaching down to retie a shoelace.He raises up, frowning in thought.“You know, we just got this new stuff in last week that’d probably work even better…

Dean snorts.“You first.”

“Dude, friction modifiers…I’m just sayin'...


End file.
